Volkner
Volkner is the Gym Leader of Sunyshore City's Gym, known officially as the Sunyshore Gym. He hands out the Beacon Badgeto Trainers who defeat him. He specializes in Electric-type Pokémon. History Volkner was first referred to by Tower Tycoon Palmer in Challenging a Towering Figure!, saying that, after seeing his battling skills, Ash would be able to give Volkner "a shock". Volkner first appeared in person in Flint Sparks the Fire!. It was revealed in the episode that he had met up with Flint when they were younger and had become rivals and eventually good friends. After Volkner became a Gym Leader, he designed the walkways of Sunyshore City and other technological advancements for the city. He also designed the Sunyshore Tower which supplies electricity to the city. However, he soon became bored with battling and resorted to giving free Badges to Trainers. After witnessing Ash's battle with Flint, he became interested in battling again and decided to accept Ash's challenge for a Gym battle. Volkner appeared again in The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore!, where he and Ash began their Gym battle. However, it was quickly interrupted as Team Rocket stole the Sunyshore Tower, causing a city-wide blackout. After Ash defeated Team Rocket with the help of his newly evolved Torterra, Volkner returned the tower back to its original place. However, as both the tower and Gym were badly damaged, Volkner told Ash that he had to repair them before they could have a rematch. Ash agreed to the terms, saying that he'll spend that time for more training. Ash challenged Volkner once again in The Eighth Wonder of the Sinnoh World!. During the last battle between Infernape and Luxray, Infernape's Blaze was activated once again, but now, Infernape was able to take control of its Ability, and by using the powers it gained, it won the match. This earned Ash theBeacon Badge, thus allowing him to enter the Sinnoh League. Pokemon # Pikachu → Raichu ' # '''Luxray ' # '''Electivire # Jolteon # Pachirisu ''' # Ambipom # Octillery # Lanturn # Rotom # Electrode # Eelektross # Galvantula # Zebstrika # '''Elekid Trivia * Volkner's Japanese Leader title is かがやき しびれさせる スター. * Volkner and Jasmine have many similarities: ** The cities they both reside in, Olivine City and Sunyshore City, are close to the sea and have lighthouses: the Glitter Lighthouse and the Vista Lighthouse. Consequently, both Jasmine and Volkner are in their respective lighthouse when the player first meets them. ** Something stops both Jasmine and Volkner from battling the player in the beginning: Jasmine's Ampharos is ill, so the player has to get the Secret Potion to heal it, and there is a power outage in Sunyshore City, so the player can't reach it until the player has sorted out the dilemma with Team Galactic. ** They both appear in Sunyshore City in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. * All of Volkner's Diamond and Pearl Pokémon are Pokémon that have gender differences. * In Diamond and Pearl, two of Volkner's four Pokémon, Ambipom and Octillery, are not of his specialty type, though each know one Electric-type move (Shock Wave and Charge Beam respectively). This changed in Platinum, when they were replaced by Jolteon and Electivire. * Volkner's Electivire is the only Pokémon of a Gym Leader to use Seals in Pokémon Platinum. It is used in the Double Battle with Flint, who uses hisMagmortar, the only Pokémon of a member of the Elite Four to have Seals. * Volkner is the only Sinnoh Gym Leader to not have any Pokémon with more than one type in Diamond and Pearl. ** He also does not use any Pokémon with more than one type in the initial battle in Platinum, but he uses a Lanturn in the post-game rematches at the Battleground. * Volkner being bored with weak Trainers and few challengers can also be seen in Drake, leader of the Orange League, who had the same feeling, except Drake wasn't just letting challengers take theWinner's Trophy without battling. * Volkner is the second Gym Leader in anime to own a Raichu that was evolved from Pikachu. The first was Lt. Surge. * In the anime, Volkner was to be the only Sinnoh Gym Leader that Ash battled who uses his in-game party from Platinum. Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Gym Leaders Category:Sinnoh Region Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Scientists